Run
by egyptian-godess
Summary: Season 3 never happened after Sydney killed Allison she ran away with Sark to Canada. They are both very much in love and have absolutely no problem showing those feelings, then someone finds them and they are forced to run again. rated for major smut and
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Season 3 never happened after Sydney killed Allison she ran away with Sark to Canada. They are both very much in love and have absolutely no problem showing those feelings.

Disclaimer: I asked for the rights from santa but I must've been on the naughty list cuz its not mine (there's no way I woulda made Vaughn and Syd a couple)

Nothing about our relationship is normal. He was once a nationally wanted terrorist, and I was once one of the CIA's greatest agents. My lover and I have spent the last few years up here in the ever numbingly cold Canada. I should probably mention that my lover is Juilian Sark, now a high up exec in a law firm, and the muse for my clothing line Damian.

"Hey there" Julian whispered into my ear. We were at a party being held by his law firm and I was talking to an extremely hot intern, just because I've got my own guy doesn't mean I cant admire a good a—now and then. Also on the upside I must have been making Julian jealous because he was now over here with his arms around my shoulders from behind, glaring at the intern who's name was Jason.

"What's happening over there" I asked after Jason ran off, probably afraid of Julian now more than ever.

"Not to much, this whole party has been a drag, want to go make our own fun" ha asked with his ever hot british accent.

"sure" I said grinding my ass against his hips feeling him become aroused.

"Syd luv you really shouldn't do that, here especially" he said, spinning me around to face him devouring me, and any thoughts I had of Jason, in one heated kiss.

We barely made it out the door before we made out like a bunch of teenagers. We were in an alleyway, Julian had already lost his coat and we were frantically kissing. We heard a car pass by which is when we decided to go back to our house.

While walking back to our car we ran into my friends Darren and Christopher. Darren and Chris are probably the happiest couple I have ever met. This information (that they are a couple) is unknown by my husband. I leaned forward to hug them both and I introduced them to Julian. Julian meanwhile grabbed me possessively around the waste and pulled me into the bulge in his pants. This surprised me, he must have been very jealous and very aroused from the size of the erection growing and sticking into my ass.

"We better get going" Chris said noticing our hurried and rumpled state.

"Yeah, see you on Tuesday" Darren said starting to walk towards the nearby restaurant.

"Bye guys" I replied.

"Tuesday?" Julian asked as soon as there were out of ear shot.

"Yeah that's when we have I threesome" I joked, noticing his worried and jealous look I quickly added "They're doing the photo shoot, and they would probably end up ignoring me if I even asked them about sex, they are way to much in love to bother with me, why you jealous?"

"Not if I don't have to be" he said huskily once again wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Let's get out of here" I said fearing he would soon get my shirt of in the parking lot.

"Kay, lets go" he said leading me over to the car kissing my neck.

After that we got home to our house on the outskirts of town to find...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: thank you reviewers

bella – I can write the foreplay but not the actual smut beside it's not allowed is it? If you want to send something to me as the smut in my stories, I'm always open to ideas.

"Oh my god" I gasped looking at out destroyed house.

"Looks like there was a fire" Julian said.

"Well no shit Sherlock but I didn't leave anything electronic on what about you?

"Never" he said with much conviction.

"Ah shit no" I said spotting a bunch of armed, masked men coming from the bushes and noticing for the first time the black van parked a few houses down.

"Run" Julian said starting to sprint for the van. I quickly joined him in running. We made it to our car and started driving.

Over the past two years we have kept our names but pretty much out of the spy business. It was necessary for us to at least have an inside source in the spy world because we have offended many agencies and terrorist groups. Our sources have been my mother and father so they did know we were alive. My parents convinced us to have an assortment of small safe houses across the world incase our position was ever compromised, right now we were heading toward the safe house in Buffalo.

At the safe house

"How the fuck did they find us?" I asked the instant we were inside our small apartment.

"I haven't the faintest idea love but we will find out" Juliana promised.

"Oh no the photo shoot!" I cried remembering meeting Darren and Chris earlier.

"It's fine love, you can do it another time"

"No I can't, I have to have the catalogue out for the fall season which is just around the corner."

"Don't worry love we can go back for your photo shoot it's only one day right?"

"Yes, thank you so much, I know how much you hate these things."

"Well I know you'll figure out a way to make it up to me" he stated huskily.

"Hell ya" I purred moving onto his lap planting kisses along his jaw line and across his shoulder. He grabbed my face and lifted it to his mouth kissing me hungrily.

Suddenly we heard the tune of dragostea din tei by ozone.

"Please don't answer that love" Julian asked realizing I was getting up to get the phone.

"Hello" I said blowing a kiss towards Julian on the couch.

"Where are you?" my father demanded

"Chill, we got out safely, I'm assuming you are calling about the house right?"

"Yes"

"We're fine now tell me who the hell they were because all the agencies that we know of are somewhere else and focusing on Rambaldi"

"They are a new agency, they call themselves 'The Reincarnated' and they suddenly popped up all over the world."

"Oh, geeze, I can't deal with this now here's Julian" I said passing the phone over to Julian who was beside me.

"Hello" he greeted my father.

I really had a major headache and so I walked into the Kitchen to grab some Tylenol and a drink of water. I noticed my arm was shaking as I reached for a glass. I got to the sink and filled it up. I was about to take a drink when it slipped from my grasp. It shattered to the floor. The last thing I heard was Julian's voice worriedly calling my name before everything went black...

tbc


End file.
